User blog:Woodtoaster/Less
''Less ''is a human who used to have the ability to manifes his beliefs, but through the deterioration of his mind his power slowly turned into the dreaded Existence Nemesis. Info As a child, Less first manifested his ability at the age of 2, and over the course of 15 years it deteriorated to it's actual state. Less constantly seeked other individuals with the same ability to manifest their beliefs as him hoping to restore his power. He eventually found them, howeer his mind was already virtually beyond saving. Any interaction with others always ended up with terrible misfortune for both them and himself. If someone smiled a him, he would unconsciously rip their face in the blink of an eye, and then do the same to himself, ony to restore everything afterwards with his ability. He eventually reached the conclusion that, if he erased everything, there would be no more failure or mistakes, even if that meant taking away success and victory, but he was unable to do it because of the ammount of triggers he had put to his disgusting and crooked ability. Appearance Less is a young man of average height and an average build, with pink eyes and black/pink hair. He usually wears grey clothes. Personality After the deterioration of his power he lost everything. He kept accidentaly erasing things until he finaly mastered his new ability. Less' only reason to live has become to keep living, and his main form of entertainment is making both himself and others miserable. He is mostly seen smiling, but his heart is pitch black. His new, disgusting, grotesque way of thinking was developed through constant failure. Gift Existence Nemesis: Less' power allows him to deny aspects of reality, making it so they stop existing. He just erases things, he can't create or manipulate anything. It's just the ability to decide if something exists or not. *Nonexistence: Erase anything with his power. Power Contingency: Over time Less developed the ability to set triggers so that Existence Nemesis activates on it's own. *Event Denial: Erase the effects of any event while keeping it as a part of history. **Enhanced Self-Resurrection: When he dies, his power will activate on it's own and turn his death into nothing. Formless Mind: His mind is fucked up to eleven Growth Existence Rejection: As his mind kept on dacaying, his power eventually became strong enough to reject aspects of reality, not just erasing them, but making them nothing while leaving them as part of the world. Weakness While he can't restore erased things per say, Less can undo the erasure via Event Denial. Less has no combat skills, and on top of that he is overly confident of his power, so knocking him out in one hit is the easiest way to go. His power was developed through the deterioration of his mind, so any sort of mental treatment, even just compliments, will make him weaker. Happiness leaves him powerless. He is also unable to erase anything he holds dear, since he already experienced that, and used his ability to set triggers to prevent it from happening again. Immobilization/suppression techniques are effective on him. Since it's an ability born from deterioration it's actually pretty weak compared to the original power. It can only affect things that Less is fully aware off, meaning that if he can't perceive something, he can't erase it. He can't erase other gifts without erasing the entire target and their very own history, something virtually impossible to do with his current gift. However, he can still erase the effects of other gifts. Trivia While he is unable to recover his original gift, Existence Nemesis can still evolve and become stronger through further deterioration of Less' mind. Category:Blog posts